Long Lost Love
by John Storm
Summary: AU, Krystal gets her heart broken by the love of her life. The only person she can turn to is an old friend. As time passes old feelings get revived. Is it possible for old love to come back? Collaborated with Wingcommand Whitewolf. Please R&R
1. Prologue

I don't usually do stories like this but I feel like a new option might be new. Don't get the wrong idea, I am a big time Fox and Krystal fan. This story might offend some of you but I still have high hopes for it.

Star Fox Command does not happen in this story.

This story is written in collaboration with Wingcommander Whitewolf.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

P.S. As I'm writing this story I am working on my story Unknown Daughter and Star Ghost II: Avengers.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Long Lost Love

Prologue

Corneria suburbs, two years after the Aparoid Invasion

Jona Falx opens the door to his house and walks in more tired than he's been in his life. Chasing three Cornerian war criminals across Lylat is not an easy task, especially when they separate and each head to a different planet. It took him nearly a month to track them down. According to the deal he made with the Cornerian government required him to bring them in together. The hunt was the most difficult one he's done yet, but the most profitable with twenty five grand for each target. Jona has a good reason to be tired.

The dragon slowly and tiredly walks into his small home, immediately heading to the living room to collapse on the recliner. Jona stops by the closet first and takes off his flight suit. Wanting to get to sleep as soon as he can Jona just tosses it in the closest.

Jona is an earthbound dragon, lacking any physical wings that would grant him or his people the gift of flight. He's big and muscular, his strong rough facial structure and spike lined jaw made it obvious that he wasn't from the Lylat System. His scaly hide is gray and dull silver, with red eyes. If it wasn't for the black, fur – like hair running down the back of his head he would be almost considered an albino.

Jona collapses in the recliner finally ready to sleep. It's been nearly a week since the last time he's gotten a good night's sleep. The soft cushions feel good as Jona closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep. Instead Jona lies on his recliner for what feels like an hour trying to fall asleep. Lately his mind has been on the past.

Jona was born on the distant planet Veris Alpha in the Genesis System, near the planet Cerinia. Being a member of the royal family, grandson to the King to the specific, Jona was raised with honor and to be a warrior. He was Captain in the Veris Royal Space Forces before becoming a Shield Guardian, a near unstoppable battlefield soldier tasked with protecting Verian and Cerinian royalty.

Jona became famous for taking out an armed enemy platoon with just his bare hands. He was quickly promoted to Captain where he earned a reputation for his skill and honor. Jona upheld the Guardians tradition of protecting not just the royalty but justice for everyone.

The Jona was given the assignment that changed his life. He was assigned to protect a Cerinian royal family known as the Gunthers. During his assignment he met the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen, Krystal. Though Jona desperately wanted her he never made a move. His honor, and the fact that Krystal was much younger than him, prevented him from revealing his feelings. His people's minds being impenetrable to Cerinian telepathy prevented Krystal from finding out.

For five years, Jona guarded the Gunthers, until his home world was attacked by an advanced Venom army. Though his home world put up a descent fight they were overwhelmed and destroyed. With Cerinia as their next target, Jona managed to get Krystal, and only Krystal, off world just moments before the planet was destroyed. Krystal was unconscious during the escape. The safest place to set down was Sauria. As Jona went out looking for resources Krystal wondered off.

Jona found Krystal a few months later working with the Star Fox team. Though he was happy to see her Jona was a little hurt to see Krystal dating Fox. But Jona was happy for her to be safe and in a relationship. He decided to stay out of Krystal's life but still protect her from the sidelines.

Thinking about the past brings a smile to Jona's face. He remembers the old days with pride. Nothing made him happier than being a Shield Guardian. Though Jona does wish that he had told Krystal his feelings. He often dreams how different things would be if he had.

What terrifies Jona is looking towards the future. At the moment, it looks bleak and depressing. Though Jona does like the adrenaline rush of being a bounty hunter the lack of business he gets hardly pays the bills. Jona is lucky to get a job once a month. Outside of that his life is very boring, at best. No friends, everyone he's ever known died during the destruction of Veris Alpha and Cerinia, except for Krystal, and she's dating Fox. Jona would love nothing more than to have a mate but is having difficulty finding one that is loyal to him.

Jona is awakened by a sudden loud knock on the door. The dragon moans as he decides whether or not to get up. The last thing he wants to do is get up and answer the door only to find a salesman at his door. Jona ignores whoever's at his door hoping that he/she will go away.

A couple minutes go before Jona's hears another knock. It's obvious to Jona that whoever's at his door is not going away. Jona groans as he slowly rises out of his chair and walks to the door. Expecting to see an unwanted guest, Jona puts on an angry face to scare them away. Jona swings the door open only to be shocked at the sight of who's standing there.

Jona finds himself starring at a beautiful, blue vixen standing in the rain. It takes a moment for Jona to notice that she crying. As Jona looks closer he notices a bruise on her cheek. Her rain soaked hair makes it difficult to see. Seeing the vixen like this fills Jona's heart with sadness and rage. Jona can hardly even speak.

"Krystal, what happened to you?" Jona gasps.

Jona lightly touches Krystal's cheek and wipes a tear away. It nearly brings a tear to Jona's eyes just seeing her like this. Krystal looks like she's been through hell. Like someone beat her then tossed her out in the streets. Seeing Krystal like this makes Jona want to murder the man who did this.

"Something that I never thought would ever happen." Krystal cries. "Fox . . . our love . . . is over."

To be continued.

* * *

Well Jona just got a big surprise. The love of his life is standing at his door. But not in the manner that he'd like. What did Fox to hurt Krystal

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	2. Tears of Saddness

Well here's the next chapter of Long Lost Love. Sorry to you big Fox and Krystal's fans out there but I had to do something drastic. Go ahead and criticize me for it.

This story is written in collaboration with Wingcommander Whitewolf.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

P.S. As I'm writing this story I am working on my story Unknown Daughter and Star Ghost II: Avengers.

Hope you enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 1: Tears of Sadness

Krystal walks down the stairs wearing a bathrobe and still a little wet. She desperately needed a shower to clear her head. But no matter how hard she washed, the shame and hated is still there. Though it does feel good to not to covered in mud, dirty, and whatever garbage has been covering her body for the past few days.

As Krystal reaches the bottoms on the stairs, an old Cerinian teaching runs through her mind. A Cerinian always forgets over time. Grudges lead to impure mind and bad moves. The teaching has been bothering Krystal ever since she arrived at Jona's house. Nothing would make her happier than to see Fox get what he deserves, a very painful unmanning incident. But Krystal knows that those thoughts are not right. It's going to lead her to nothing but trouble.

Krystal walks into the kitchen and sees Jona making her breakfast. The smell of freshly cooked bacon, scrambled eggs, and toasts is making Krystal's drool.

"I didn't know that you were a cook Jona."

"There are a few things you don't know about me Krystal." Jona says as he slides her a plate. "Stay around and you'll see how much."

"Are you flirting with me Jona?" Krystal smiles sarcastically, knowing how much it irritates Jona.

"Uh no . . . just trying to be friendly." Jona stutters.

"I'm just messing with you Jona." Krystal smiles as she lightly punches Jona's shoulder.

Jona lets out a small laugh. He's always hated it when Krystal picks on him like that. Krystal knows that Jona's always had feelings for her but has kept them reserved. She loves tugging on that line.

"So Krystal, what happened to make you like this?" Jona asks as he sits down next to Krystal. "I haven't seen you in a while. How could this have happened?"

Krystal wipes a small tear from her cheek. "I never saw it coming Jona. I should have."

Jona can tell that just thinking about it is breaking what's left of Krystal's heart. It hurts Jona to see Krystal like this.

"You know what Krystal, don't tell me now. Get some rest first."

"NO JONA, I need to tell you this right." Krystal shouts. "Let me start from the beginning. You know that recently there's been a decline in contracts."

"Of course, ever since the Aparoid Invasion I can hardly get a contract. I heard that Star Fox was suffering because of the lack of contracts."

"You don't know the half of it Jona. With the lack of contracts things started to deteriorate on more than just the ship. First the ship started falling apart and then our relationship. Fox took it hard. He started drinking excessively and becoming violent with everyone except me. I saw Fox take a wrench to Slippy's head."

"Did he ever hit you?' Jona asks.

"No, I tried to stay away from him as much as possible. I hoped that he would eventually become an old, loving self again. But he never did. Than things got worse." Krystal explains, fighting back tears.

"What happened?"

"Fara showed up one day to help us out. Being an old flame of Fox she hated seeing him suffer. So she started backing up the team, giving us money and new equipment. I didn't think anything of it at first. Then the unthinkable happened. Three days ago, I was going by Fox's house to check up on him. Instead I find him having an affair with Fara. I mean balls deep about to climax in Fara."

Jona doesn't say a word and doesn't need to. Krystal can tell by the way Jona's squeezing his glass that he's infuriated.

"Things got worse after that. I freaked out and started screaming at Fox, calling him an ungrateful bastard, among other things. That's when Fox hit me."

"WHAT, FOX HIT YOU?" Jona shouts, squeezing so hard he breaks the glass in his hand. "I'll kill that son of a bitch."

"Jona, calm down please." Krystal begs, hoping that she can get the dragon to relax.

Krystal watches in horror as Jona goes nearly homicidal. All Krystal can do is wrap her arms around Jona. She knows that Jona, even in a homicidal rage, will not hurt his charge. It takes a few minutes but Jona eventually calms down enough for Krystal to continue. Though Krystal still has some fear that Jona will do something drastic. The man has a strong sense of justice.

"After Fox hit me I ran away. I didn't know who would take me in. Sure all of my friends supported me. They sympathized with me once they heard what Fox did. But I wanted to get as far from Fox as possible. I decided to go to the one man I could always count on, you."

A slight smile crosses Jona's face. "Of course you can count on me Krystal. A guardian never leaves his charges. You can stay here for as long as you want."

"Thank you Jona." Krystal shouts as she throws her arms around Jona's neck.

Jona wraps his right around Krystal's waist. It's moments like this Jona is glad that Cerinian telepathy does not work on his mind. If it did than he'd be very embarrassed. Just sitting next to the vixen makes his head spin.

"Alright Krystal, why don't you get some sleep. You can stay in my room." Jona finally says.

"But then where are you gonna sleep?"

"I can sleep on the couch."

Krystal shrugs and walks up the stairs. Jona tries as hard as he can but his eyes still follow Krystal's hips and tail swaying back and forth as she walks way. The only thing on his mind is following Krystal upstairs and having some f un with her, though Krystal is not going to make it easy for him.

" _Oh boy, things just got interesting around here_." Jona thinks with a smile.

To be continued

* * *

Who knew that Fox could be such an a-hole? Cheating on Krystal with Fara and hitting Krystal, not a smart move on his part. Can Jona console Krystal?

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	3. Tears of Joy

The next chapter of Long Lost Love is here. This chapter is a little emotional, like the last chapter. I know that some of you may have been a little upset reading Fox cheating on Krystal and hitting her. I am sorry about that. This chapter might also introduce an idea that upsets a few people. If it does then let me give you some advice, don't read the story if it pisses you off. But to those of you that continue reading, I thank you.

This story is written in collaboration with Wingcommander Whitewolf.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

P.S. As I'm writing this story I am working on my story Unknown Daughter and Star Ghost II: Avengers.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Tears of Joy

The next morning

Krystal walks down the stairs dressed in only a small tank top and shorts. The smell of freshly cooked bacon draws Krystal down stairs to the kitchen where she finds Jona cooking, again. Apparently the man developed a love for cooking while she was gone.

"Hey Krystal, did you sleep well last night?" Jona asks as Krystal walks into the kitchen.

"Best sleep I've had in days. I can't thank you enough for taking me in." Krystal says as she takes a seat at the table and Jona slides her a plate.

"No problem Krystal, I'd do anything for my charge."

"So that's why you took me in Jona?" Krystal growls. "Because you're obligated to by honor."

Jona smirks, "No, nothing could be farther from the truth. You see, I've always seen you as more than a charge. You are special to me Krystal, in more ways than you could possibly imagine."

Krystal looks at Jona confused. Where is Jona going with this? Krystal's never heard him speak this way before. Jona has got to be going somewhere with this. It's time like this Krystal wishes that her telepathy could penetrate Jona's Verian mind.

"What do you mean Jona?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking out loud."

Krystal glares daggers at Jona. "Jona, I've known for years that you've been hiding something from me. Tell me what it is right now."

"No Krystal, I can't tell you at the moment. After everything that's happened to you recently now is not a good time."

Krystal jumps out of her chair and grabs Jona by the collar. "Jona, tell me right now or I'll walk out that door and you'll never see me again."-

Jona reluctantly nods his head in agreement. He easily pries Krystal's grip off his shoulder and sits down across the table from her.

"Krystal, I've been keeping my feelings a secret for years, ever since we first met. A guardian keeps his emotions in check so we can do our jobs effectively. But doing so has been tearing me up from the inside out for years."

"Where are you going with this Jona?"

Jona takes a deep breath as he prepares to reveal the secret he's been hiding for years. "Krystal, I feel in love with you the first time that I laid my eyes on you."

Krystal is so stunned she drops into her seat. Never in a million years did she ever think that Jona, the man who was charged with protecting her would ever admit to actually loving her. "Jona, are you serious?"

Jona nods, "Yes, I love you Krystal with all my heart."

"Why didn't you say anything when I started dating Fox? I asked you if you thought if Fox was a good man. Heck I wanted your opinion for a reason."

"I thought that Fox was a good man at the time. I had no way of knowing that he'd do something like this. If I had known that Fox was going to cheat on you, and hit you I would've ripped his head off." Jona answers with a hint of sadness in his voice. "At the time I told you what you wanted to hear. I saw that you really liked Fox. I didn't have to heart to tell you no."

"And what made you change your mind Jona?" Krystal asks.

"I didn't want to but I just can't say no to you. I know that after everything you've been through now is not the time. You need time to heal emotionally."

"But I'm not a patient woman. You know that."

"Yeah, but I don't want to end up making a mistake by rushing too quickly. I want more out of a relationship than just sex, and so do you. I mean, look at what happened to you and Fox. You got that man everything."

Krystal lowers her head in shame. "Yeah, I gave that man my heart, my virginity, everything. And he just stomped on it." Krystal lets a slight smile cross her face. "So I'm gonna need time to think about what you said. I mean you just told me that you love me. That's a lot to adjust to, after I just got my heart torn apart. Give me time to think about it."

"No problem Krystal, take all the time you need." Jona says with a smile. He had a feeling it's be Krystal's answer. She needs time for her heart to heal, and to adjust to what Jona just told her. "Meanwhile, I got something I gotta do, involving Fox."

"So Jona, what are you gonna do about this? I mean, you're not gonna let Fox get away with this are you."

Jona closes his eyes to think. It's been on his mind ever since Krystal told him what happened. Jona's instincts are telling him to rip Fox's head off. But his honor is preventing him from doing it.

"Krystal, as you know from experience, my people don't believe in revenge. However, we do believe in honor. What Fox did to you was beyond dishonorable, and I am honor bound to right this wrong." Jona lowers his head. "That's why I gotta stand up to Fox."

Krystal eyes become as big as oranges. Hearing Jona say those words shocks the vixen beyond belief. Never in a million years did she ever think that Jona was capable of rage like this. It goes against almost everything that she knows about the dragon.

"What are you going to do Jona?"

"Let's just say that I'm gonna pay him a little visit." Jona says as he cracks his knuckles.

"Jona are you serious? You can't do this. Don't kill Fox." Krystal pleads.

"I'm not gonna kill him. I don't believe in killing unless it's absolutely necessary. He just needs to be taught a lesson."

"But what about Fara? She won't just let you get away with hurting her lover. People who cross Fara have a tendency to end up in ICU or worse."

"I'm not worried about her. Whatever she throws at me I'll overcome it. You know I can."

Krystal lowers her head, allowing Jona to walk out the door. She knows that she can't stop Jona when he has his mind set on something. However, deep down Krystal doesn't want to stop her dragon. After she gave Fox her heart, her love, and her virginity, and he practically stomped on it, Krystal wants nothing more than to see Fox hurt.

* * *

Fox's house

Fox is awakened out of his deep sleep by the alarm. He slams the alarm off, his body still not adjusted to getting up so early. As a mercenary, Fox was used to waking up whenever he felt like. Having an actual job is something else. Teaching a class at the Cornerian Military Academy is completely different than shooting Venom Interceptors out of the sky.

Fox tries to get up but feels a weight on his shoulders. He looks down to see a particularly beautiful fennec vixen lying on his shoulder, wearing only the bed sheets. It brings a smile to Fox's face to see Fara sound asleep. She's absolutely beautiful curled up against him. It hurts Fox to have to move her, but he doesn't have a choice.

"Ok, Fara please get up, I have to go to work." Fox whispers as he tries to maneuver Fara off him without waking her.

It takes a few minutes but Fox is finally able to roll Fara off his shoulder. Fox gets up and gets ready for work. Before he leaves Fox has one last thing to do. He leans in close to Fara and plants a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you two sweetheart." Fara mumbles and falls back asleep.

Fox can't help but smile as he leaves Fara lying in the bed. Though he desperately wants nothing more than to stay in bed, and fertilize Fara, he does have to work. He can always mount Fara when he gets back. She's always happy to lie on her back for him. Besides, Fara was always a much better lover than Krystal anyway.

Fox walks outside ready for another day at work, excited about the new turn in his life. His life has changed radically in the last few days, ever since he started bedding Fara again and pushed Krystal away. A month ago Fox was drinking his life away in a bar when Fara showed up. At first she was just interested in getting Fox's life back on track, then they started falling for each other. The next thing Fox knew he was banging her, while he was still dating Krystal. He knew that Fara was the one. That's when Fara convinced Fox to leave the mercenary life and settle for a normal life. And truth be told, Fox couldn't be happier.

Fox closes the door to his, actually Fara's house, and walks to his car, again Fara's, as happy as can be. But that changes when Fox sees the massive dragon sitting on the hood of the car. Fox, knowing full well who the dragon is, turns around to sneak away. He's seen what this dragon can do first hand. He doesn't feel like dying today, not when he's just getting his life back on track. Fortunately the dragon hasn't seen him yet.

"Where do you think you're going Fox?" The dragon shouts.

Fox stops in his tracks. How did the dragon even know he was there? Fox turns around only to see the Dragon standing right in front of him.

"Oh yeah Jona, what are you doing here?" Fox gulps.

"I heard what you did to Krystal."

Fox backs away in fear. He knows that this dragon is very protective of Krystal. He has a soft spoke for the blue vixen. If he even suspects that Fox has laid a hand on Krystal, he's a dead man.

"How do you know?" Fox asks.

"Let's just say a little vixen told me." A sadistic smile crosses Jona's face. "A little fact about my species Fox. We don't believe in revenge, but we do believe in honor. When someone hurts a person we love, we are honor bound to exact justice. So to make things fair I'm gonna give you a ten second head start."

To be continued.

* * *

So, Jona has finally told Krystal how he feels about her. How will she take it? Fox is in serious trouble and Jona is out for blood, honorably. Will Fox survive?

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll


	4. AN

I am very sorry for not posting any new updates lately. It's been a while since I've posted any new updates on my stories, particularly Unknown Daughter, Long Lost Love, and Star Ghost II: Avengers. I know that it's been nearly a month since I've updated it but I've had some major problems lately.

Around the beginning of September, my computer started having problems. The battery and cable cord were malfunctioning completely. I could not work on my stories to save my life. My computer needed a new battery and power cord. Since my computer model wasn't made for very long I had to order one of the parts from China. I just got it a couple days ago.

So thankfully now I'm able to resume working on my stories. I'll be updating my stories soon, hopefully within the next few days. The stores I'm currently working on:  
The Mercenary and the Nurse  
Unknown Daughter  
Long Lost Love  
Star Ghost II: Avengers

If you have any questions please do not hesitate to ask me.

This is Johnny Storm signing off, stay frosty ya'll


	5. For Honor

So sorry for the long wait. It's taken me way too long to upload this story. I've had a lot of problems trying to finish this story.

Without further interruptions, here is the latest chapter of Long Lost Love.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: For Honor

Fox tries to control his fear of the massive dragon standing in front of him. None of them work as Fox finds his hands starting to shake. He has every reason to fear Jona. Fox has seen what Jona can do when he's furious. The dragon is unstoppable when he's mad. Fox knows he doesn't stand a chance. If he stays and fights he's a dead man. Though Jona won't literally kill him, Fox know that he will be wishing he's dead by the time Jona's done with him.

Fox swallows his fear and walks towards Jona. There's no stopping Jona once he gets mad. The ten second head start Jona gave him won't help him. It wouldn't matter if Jona gave him ten years, he'd still end up in the hospital, possibly on life support.

"Listen Jona, it may not mean much but I know I messed up. I treated Krystal like dirt when all she did was show me love. I betrayed her trust and love." Fox says meaning every word of it. "I'm not trying to get out of this beating. I deserve it. Just please do me one favor."

Jona looks at Fox very impressed. He never expected Fox to stand there ready to take a much deserved beating. "What is it Fox?"

Fox takes a deep breath. "I'm tired of being a mercenary. I can't continue on like this for much longer. I have to save what's left of my soul. Fara has given me a chance at another life. It's something that I want. Just promise me that you won't kill me."

Jona nods in agreement. "I wasn't going to kill you anyway. I don't kill unless it's absolutely necessary."

"Thanks you, now are we going to start this or not?" Fox says with a smile. "I always wanted to spare you."

"Well here's your chance. Just don't be disappointed when you wake up in the hospital."

"I think you're the one who's gonna wake up in the hospital." Fox shouts before swinging a wrench he had hidden behind his back at Jona's head.

Fox's attack catches Jona off guard, hitting him right in the temple. The blow stuns Jona, if it wasn't for his rock hard scales he'd be unconscious. Jona staggers backwards holding his head, feeling blood oozing from a nasty gash.

" _Son of a bitch._ " Jona screams in his head before Fox jumps on his back, wraps his arms around his neck, and starts squeezing.

Fox is stronger than Jona expected, but not strong enough to put him down. Jona grabs Fox arms and flips him over his hand and slams him on the hood of the car. Fox's impact makes a dent on hood, nearly shatters his spine, and knocks the wind out of him. But Jona is not done with the vulpine. He grabs Fox by the shirt and effortlessly throws him like a ragdoll into the brick wall.

Fox collapses in a heap on the ground. His whole body feels like he's just been hit by a truck. But Fox knows it's not over. He can hear Jona footsteps approaching. It takes all that remains of Fox's will and strength to jump up to face the angry dragon.

Fox charges at Jona to catch him off guard. Too bad Jona is expecting it and raises his knee just as Fox rushes him. Fox runs head first into Jona's knee, breaking his nose. He shouts in pain as he holds his bleeding nose. Jona grabs the back of Fox's head and pulls him back as he delivers a hook to his jaw, breaking it. Jona proceeds with a knee to Fox's stomach before slamming his body into the wall.

Jona looks down at the bloody mess that is Fox. The fight didn't last long, a little more than ten seconds, not including the sucker punch that Fox got with the wrench. That cheap shot left quite a mark on Jona's head. But that's nothing compared to Fox lying on the concrete a bloody mess. Fox is definitely going to need a doctor. Fortunately his injures are not fatal or too severe. Jona was holding a lot back, which wasn't easy given what Fox did to Krystal and the sucker punch.

Jona reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. "Hello Police, I need an ambulance to 165 Cornerian Flats."

* * *

An hour later.

Krystal jumps when she hears the front door open. She wasn't expecting Jona back so soon. Krystal runs to the door to see Jona walking in looking a little rougher than she expected. She can tell immediately that Fox put up more of a fight than she and Jona expected.

"Jona, what happened to you?" Krystal shouts as soon as she sees the wound on Jona's head.

Krystal runs to Jona and examines his head. Jona hasn't thought of the hit since he saw Fox get taken away in the ambulance. He touches his head and feels blood.

"How bad is it Krystal?"

"It looks pretty deep." Krystal says as she takes a closer look. "You might need stitches."

"Uh no thanks. I just need a bandage and I'll be good." Jona protests as he tries to walk away.

Krystal grabs Jona's arm and pulls him over the couch. "No, you need someone to stitch it up now."

Jona tries to argue but Krystal gives him a piercing stare that somehow scares Jona. He's never been afraid of Krystal. But then again, he's never seen her this serious. Reluctantly Jona obeys and sits on the couch while Krystal grabs a needle and string. Jona never takes his eyes off of her.

"Don't tell me the big bad dragon is afraid of needles." Krystal jokes.

"No, I'm not afraid of little needle Krystal. I'm Jona Falx. Been in battle dozens of times, have chased the most dangerous men around the Lylat System, and survived my home world being destroyed. A needle doesn't scare me." Jona boosts.

Krystal puts her hands on her hips and glares at Jona. "You're not fooling anyone here mister. I can sense your fear. But trust me Jona, I will not hurt you."

Krystal tries to assure Jona by giving him a kiss on the forehead. It works at calming Jona down. Krystal immediately gets to work stitching up the wound. Jona doesn't say a word as he feels Krystal insert the needle in and out of his skin. It takes Krystal hardly any time to stitch up Jona's wound, thankfully due to Jona's tough skin.

"So Jona, you never did tell me what happened." Krystal says as she finishes up.

Jona touches the wound. He can feel that Krystal did a good job. "Well it's a bit of a long story. But short version, Fox did this to me. He had a bit more fight in him that I thought he would. Fox managed to get a lucky blow with a wrench."

"Fox is tougher than he looks. But I never thought that he'd actually managed to hit you."

"He got a cheap shot." Jona grunts. "But you should see what I did to him."

Krystal takes a step back. "What did you do to him?"

"I did what any dragon would do when someone hurts a person he loves. You know that messing with a dragon's charges, and loved one is a death sentence." Jona pauses hearing Krystal gasp. "Don't worry he's alive, but in the hospital."

Jona lowers his head in shame. He's been dreading talking to Krystal about beating the former love of her life. As much as Fox deserved it, Krystal might not be too happy about it. But when Krystal sits down next to Jona and pats him on the arm, Jona can't help but look at her like she's crazy.

Krystal pats Jona's shoulder. "Well Jona, as much as I don't like the idea of you beating Fox within an inch of his life, I just gotta say thank you. You did the right thing."

Jona looks Krystal completely shocked. "That's the last thing I thought you'd say."

Krystal laughs, "I was a mercenary remember. Let's just say I'm glad to see Fox get what he deserved. A few days ago, I would've been horrified at the idea of you beating Fox."

"What changed your mind?"

"You telling me that you love me." Krystal smiles and leans in and kisses Jona in the forehead.

Jona stares blankly at Krystal. Inside his heart feels like it's about to jump out of his chest. "So what does this mean Krystal?"

Krystal sighs, "At the moment, not a thing. But that's because it's really too early to tell. I mean, I've had feelings for you for years. To be honest I always wanted to be with you. But I'm just not sure if I'm ready for a committed relationship. I just discovered that my lover was cheating on me. I'm gonna need time to figure things out before I commit."

Jona wraps his arm around Krystal. "It's okay Krystal. I don't want you just leaping into a relationship with me. All I really want is for you to be happy. So you take all the time you need."

"Thank you Jona, that means a lot to me. You may look like a tough guy but I know you're a softie, especially to me." Krystal says as she kisses Jona on the cheek."

* * *

Cornerian Hospital, that night

Fara bursts through the emergency room's doors gasping for breath, angry as hell, and worried sick. Her sudden and loud entrance scares the falcon secretary awake. Staring an angry and wealthy fennec vixen like Fara Phoenix in the face is not a pleasant experience for her.

"Where is Fox McCloud?" Fara growls.

"Room 127, go through the sliding doors and it's the first room on the left."

"Thank you ma'm, sorry for scaring you."

Fara practically runs through the emergency doors looking for Fox's room. The hallway is busy with doctors and nurses. Fara does everything she can to avoid them. Fortunately Fara doesn't have to do it for long, she finds Fox's room almost instantly.

Fara walks into the room and instantly her hopes are dashed. Lying there in the hospital bed unconscious is the vulpine she loves. Seeing her loving Fox lying in the bed covered in bandages, IV's in his arms, and covered in blood. Fox looks like he's been in a car accident. Fara nearly collapses seeing him.

Fara grabs the report sheet hanging at the end of Fox's bed. She needs to know what his injuries are and what happened to him. What she reads nearly makes her heart stop. Fox's injuries include: cracked spinal cord, three broken ribs, broken nose, broken jaw, multiple cuts and bruises, and a minor concussion.

" _Did Fox get hit by a bus."_ Fara cries. "Fox, what happened to you?"

Fara almost doesn't hear the doctor walking in. "Your boyfriend here got into a fight. Whoever it was with really messed him up. The man could've killed him but decided not to. Actually the man who did this is the one who called it in."

Fara turns to the doctor and gives him a glare that nearly makes him wet his pants. "Who made the call?"

"Some guy, a dragonoid creature I think. I think his last name was Falx."

Fara should've known that Jona was behind this. The reptile has always been protective of the blue vixen. The man has always had a strong sense of honor. Though Jona beating down Fox just because he broke Krystal's heart really doesn't seem honorable to Fara. It doesn't make sense to her.

"There was a security camera that caught the whole fight." The doctor interrupts Fara's thoughts. "It showed that Fox started the fight. He threw the first punch, or wrench I should say. Then this Jona character as you call him beat the living daylights out of your boyfriend."

Fara collapses in the chair next to Fox's bed and buries her face in her hands. She tries to hide her tears from the doctor but he still sees them. He's seen several patients who break down in front of him. It's best to just leave them alone. The doctor quietly walks out of the room leaving Fara and her crippled boyfriend alone.

Fara grabs Fox's limp hand and holds it tight. "Fox, I promise you that I am not going to let Jona get away with this. Jona is a dead man."

To be continued.

* * *

Jona finally got his revenge, Fox put up more of a fight than he predicted. Krystal has confessed some of her feelings for Jona. Fox is in the hospital and Fara wants payback.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	6. For Revenge

So sorry for the long delay between chapters. Things have been so busy lately. Work has been a pain in the butt and I've been going through a bit of a writer's block.

I just got a new puppy so I'm trying to get used to her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox, all rights go to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: For Revenge

Three days later

"DAMN IT TO HELL!" Jona shouts as he walks out of the bathroom wearing just his boxers.

"What's the problem Jona?" Krystal shouts from her room.

"I forgot to pay my water bill. They had to turn my water off just as I was taking a shower." Jona replies as he tries to dry himself off. "Just my luck, nothing is going my way lately."

Krystal walks out of her room wearing only a bathrobe and confronts Jona. Jona feels a little jealous for leaving Krystal nothing. Though he's more concerned about the look on Krystal's face. She doesn't look happy at all.

"What do you mean Jona?" Krystal glares at Jona. "You got me here don't you. I thought that was your fantasy dream."

Jona rubs the back of his head completely unsure how to respond to Krystal. He feels like a jerk for getting angry over something so stupid. After a moment Krystal starts laughing.

"Jona I was just joking with you. But you gotta learn to not be such a tight ass." Krystal smirks. "So what if you forgot to pay your water bill. There's still other things to appreciate . . . me for example."

"But I don't have you. I thought that you were just doing some thinking."

Krystal gently lays a hand on Jona's chest. "Dry yourself off then come by my room. I'll give you my answer.

X

Three minutes later, Jona knocks on Krystal's door. A moment later Krystal opens the door and Jona's draw drops at the sight of her. Jona finds himself starring at a blue vixen wearing only a bra and underwear, covered by a bathrobe.

"Sorry Jona, I wasn't ready. I thought it'd take you longer to dry off." Krystal says awkwardly. "Well come on in."

Jona reluctantly enters Krystal's room. His first thought was that Krystal was bringing into her room to mate with him. That thought quickly went away when he sensed Krystal's aura. She's really nervous, almost frightened.

Krystal sits down on the bed and pats the spot right next to her. Jona sits down next to Krystal, who puts her hand on his knee.

"Jona, you remember a few days ago when you confessed your love for me?"

"Yes, is that what this is about?"

"That's why I called you here." Krystal says as she leans in and kisses Jona on the cheek. "Jona I love you and want to be with you."

Jona is so relieved that he can hardly speak. For a moment he thought that Krystal wasn't going to accept his love. Jona explodes and kisses Krystal's forehead.

"Thank you Krystal, I love you so much." Jona shouts as he wraps his arms around Krystal and pulls her into a hug.

"I love you too Jona." Krystal replies as she kisses Jona.

The kiss is the best kiss either of them have ever had. The kiss feels like a bomb goes off in both their heads. Krystal's mind immediately had access to all of Jona's memories, no longer did the Verian mental block work against her telepathy. She had access to everything in Jona's mind from thoughts to memories. Meanwhile Jona feels like his heart has just exploded. Without hesitating Jona wraps his arms around Krystal and presses his body against hers, deepening the kiss. Jona and Krystal stay in to intimate kiss for as long as they could without suffocating. Jona finally pulls away gasping for breath.

"So what now Krystal?" Jona asks looking Krystal deep in her beautiful eyes.

A sadistic smile crosses Krystal's face. "Something I've wanted to do for years now."

Before Jona can reply Krystal forces Jona on his back and jumps on his lap. Krystal pins Jona's arms down and starts kissing his neck. Jona moans at the feel of Krystal's wet lips on his scaly neck. In this moment, both Verian and Cerinian are having the best time of their lives.

"Get ready for best night of your life my prince." Krystal says as Jona closes his eyes.

"As you wish my princess." Jona replies as he strokes Krystal's hair.

* * *

The next morning

Jona groans as he wakes up. The rising sun shining wakes up the reluctant dragon. If it wasn't for the sleeping, naked vixen lying next to him Jona would be upset about waking up so early. All Jona can do is look at Krystal as she sleeps and stroke her hair. Krystal stirs awakening to Jona's touch.

"Good morning beautiful." Jona whispers as he kisses Krystal on the forehead.

"Good morning handsome, how did you sleep?" Krystal asks with a smile.

"Best sleep I've had in years. I guess it just took being with the woman I love to finally be at peace."

Krystal snuggles up next as close to Jona as she can. "That makes two of us Jona. I can't remember the last time I slept this good. Plus you're a much better lover than Fox."

Jona looks at Krystal very intrigued. "Are we talking satisfaction or size?"

"Both, you're a miracle in bed." Krystal smirks.

Jona wraps his arm around Krystal's waist. "And you are an amazing . . ."

Jona ears suddenly perk up, getting Krystal's attention.

"What is it Jona?" Krystal asks nervously. She knows that when Jona's ears go flat he's detected a possible threat.

"I can sense six hostile aura's outside the house. I don't think they're here to kill us, just hurt me. They don't want you." Jona answers as he puts on a pair of boxers.

Krystal jumps out of bed, revealing a spectacular view to Jona. But Jona is too distracted by the thought of hostiles surrounding his house to really pay attention.

"No Krystal, stay here." Jona shouts as he reaches behind the night stand, pulls out a pistol, and tosses it to Krystal. "Use this is you have to."

"No Jona I am not going to just sit here and let them hurt you." Krystal protests. "Jona, I've read their minds. They are part of Fara's security force. She hired them to hurt you after what you did to Fox."

"Bitch." Jona mumbles. "She is one stubborn woman."

"Understatement of the year there Jona." Krystal shouts. "What are you going to do?"

A sadistic smile crosses Jona's face. "Simple, I'm going to kick their asses."

"Jona, these guys are the best Fara has. They'll murder you."

"In their dreams. Just stay here until the whoop ass is over." Jona orders as he walks out of the bedroom and shuts the door, leaving behind a very worried Krystal.

X

"Are we really doing this Victor?" A Leopard whispers a he watches a Rottweiler

"Yes, that Phoenix bitch paid us a million to mess this guy up." The Rottweiler says as he grips the door handle. "You got a problem with this Roger?"

"No, I'd just feel better about this if we knew more about this guy. All we know is that this guy is he's some kind of lizard and a bounty hunter. This guy could be a Verian Guardian for all we know."

Victor laughs. "Oh come on Roger. The Verians all died a few years ago. Besides, there are six of us. We can handle one bounty hunter. Plus we got the house surrounded. I think we've got this job in the bag."

Victor looks around to see a stallion and a falcon going around the back while a bear and husky walk to the window. None of them are armed with lethal weapons. The most dangerous weapon they have is a tazer and a baton. They don't want to kill Jona, just beat him.

"Everyone at their positions?" Victor calls out over the radio.

"All ready to kick some ass."

"Good, on the count of one." Victor turns the handle, ready to open it. "One . . . two . . ."

Before Victor can say three the front door flies open, throwing him off guard onto his knees. Victor looks up to find himself staring into the face of a large dragon growling at him.

Jona shakes his head at Victor. "You guys are either really stupid or really brave. Interrupting a dragon when he's mating is not a smart move."

Before Victor can reply Jona introduces his knee to the Rottweiler's chin. Victor flies backward into the street out cold. Roger stands there stunned, looking at Jona.

"Crap, how did I know we were going up against a Verian?"

"A Verian Guardian." Jona adds, then punches Roger in the face.

Roger stands there a moment looking at Johnny, almost like Jona's fist had no effect on him. Then without warning, Roger falls over backwards onto the street, out like a light.

"Two down, four to go." Jona smiles as he hears the back door crash open and a window break.

Jona hides against the wall in the kitchen as he listens to the four intruders. He hears the stallion and falcon head to the stairs while the bear and husky move towards the kitchen. He half smiles, glad they've split up but also worried about Krystal.

"What the hell happened here?" The bear shouts at the sight of his leader lying on the ground unconscious.

Jona waits for the bear and husky to run past him and into the kitchen and too their leader. Both run past Jona without noticing him. Jona walks up behind the husky and taps him on the shoulder. The stallion turns around and nearly jumps at the sight of Jona behind him.

"You guys miss me." Jona says then upper cuts the husky.

The uppercut is so powerful that Jona almost sends him flying into the air. From the sound of the impact it sounds to Jona that the blow broke the husky's jaw. But the stallion is stronger than Jona had thought as he's still standing. So Jona grabs the husky's face and delivers an elbow to his forehead before throwing him into the fridge, leaving an impressive dent.

The bear charges Jona full speed. Jona easily side steps as the bear runs past him and head first into the wall, his head hitting the stud. The bear staggers in pain while Jona can't help but smirk. Jona grabs the bear's shoulders and knees him in the stomach, knowing the breath out of the bear. Jona finishes him off with an elbow the back of the head. A smile crosses Jona's face.

The smile doesn't last long as he hears the sound of a tazer being drawn from its holster. He turns towards the living room to see the stallion aiming his tazer at him. Jona ducks behind the wall just in time to avoid taking two tazer prods in his chest. As soon as the prods are past him Jona charges the stallion with a right hook. Jona's move catches the stallion off guard as he hook catches the stallion's jaw. The stallion flies backward from the force of the blow but doesn't knock him out.

The stallion rolls with the blow and recovers quickly. He grabs jumps up and pounces at Jona. Jona easily blocks the stallion's punch and flips him on his back. Jona finishes him off with a punch to the forehead.

"One moron left, this is just too easy." Jona mumbles.

Suddenly Jona gets hit in the back of the head and falls to the ground barely conscious. When he Jona recovers he finds himself looking at the falcon who's holding a small bat.

"You picked the wrong woman to mess with Verian scum." The falcon says raising the bat to deliver the finishing blow.

Before the falcon can swing Jona hears a loud smack and the next second the falcon collapses on the ground next to him, unconscious. Jona looks up to see Krystal standing there with a long piece of 2x4.

"Oh Krystal, I love you."

To be continued.

* * *

So Jona and Krystal finally admit their love for each other. But just as they were enjoying themselves Fara had to intervene, again.

Hopefully the next chapter won't take me too long to update.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	7. Long Lost Love

Here it finally is the next chapter of Long Lost Love. Took me forever to finish it. Sorry if it appears to be ill written, I've been a little busy lately.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. All rights go to Nintendo.

Hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Long Lost Love

That evening

Fara walks out of the shower drying the warm water off silky smooth fur. The towel feels amazing as she wraps it around her bare fur and steps into the hallway. Fara ties the tie loosely around her body, leaving to hang on her cleavage. It's the first time that Fara has actually worn a towel after taking a shower in a while. When she and Fox took their relationship to the next level, the bedroom, she started walking around not wearing nude, for Fox's amusement. With Fox in the hospital, Fara has started wearing a towel again.

Everything lately makes Fara think about Fox. There's an anger that Fara has been building in her towards a certain dragon. All Fara can think about is getting revenge on Jona for what he did to Fox. Sending her best mercenary team only made it worse.

Fara is awakened from her state of mind when she hears someone knocking at the door. She groans as she walks to the door reluctantly to answer it.

"This had better be worth my ti . . . ." Fara shouts as she opens the door only to stop midsentence when she sees who's standing at her door.

"Hello Fara." The massive Verian Jona says as calmly as possible.

Fara is speechless starring at the same dragon she just ordered to have severely injured. She takes a step back in fear. Fara freezes expecting Jona to attack but he just stands there.

"Fara, I can sense your fear. I can assure you that I am NOT here to hurt you." Jona says in a calm voice. "I just want to talk. Can we talk about peace?"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm tired on fighting. I DO NOT want to hurt you." Jona lifts up his hands showing Fara that he is unarmed. "I give you my word that I will not hurt you. A Verian's word is unbreakable."

Fara thinks about it for a moment. "Alright, follow me out back."

Fara leads Jona reluctantly outside. She doesn't take her eyes off of Jona the entire time. Fara knows that the Verians are a very honorable species, they will not hurt a woman, unless it is absolutely necessary. But Fara still doesn't trust him.

"So Jona, what do you have to say?" Fara growls when they are outside.

"Well I just want to talk to you about ending this feud between us. We need to stop this before someone gets killed."

"Why should I, you started this when you put Fox in the hospital."

Jona sighs, he knew before coming here that she was going to be stubborn. "Fox shouldn't have hurt someone I care about. One thing you don't do is hurt a Verian's mate. That is a very good way to get killed. The fact that he is alive, and not in worse shape, should be enough to let this go."

"Well that's not good enough for me. Do you know how hard it is to see the person who love unconscious in a hospital bed?"

Jona's heart shakes at Fara's question. "Yes, I do. I was there when my mother was nearly killed in a Verian Rebellion. I was six years old at the time. I've been fighting in war since I was just a boy. I understand everything you're going through."

Fara lowers her head in shame. She didn't take Jona's life into consideration before speaking. Fox told her everything that Jona's been through, losing his entire family, his honor, and nearly his entire species, to Andross. And before that his species going through decades of rebellion. The rebellion wasn't easy for Jona's family.

"I'm sorry Jona."

"It's ok Fara." Jona replies. "Let's just talk this over peacefully."

"Alright, what you do propose?"

"Peace, that's all I want."

"And how do you suggest we stay at peace with each other?" Fara asks.

"Well it's as simple as staying as far away from each other as possible."

"Really Jona, that's your answer? Staying out of each other's lives."

"Yes, it's simple Fara. After this conversation we never see each other again. We forget everything. I swear on my life that I will never harm you or Fox again."

Fara shakes her head. "I don't think I can agree to that Jona. You did put my mate in the hospital after all."

"And your mate broke my mate's heart. As far as I'm concerned that makes us even. I'll forget about you sending your men to hurt me. As long as you don't send any more men to me we'll have no more problems."

Fara walks up to Jona and stares him in the face. "Give me one good reason why I should say yes to this."

"Because I know that you just want to settle down and start a family with Fox. Krystal and I just want do the same thing." Jona suddenly stares Fara down with a glare that sends a cold shiver down her spine. "And if you seek vengeance after this meeting I will come after you with everything I have. You know how powerful I am and that nothing will stand in my way. So don't break this deal."

Fara takes a step back in fear. She's seen what a Verian Guardian can do and that Jona is right. If she continues then it'll be like signing her death certificate.

"Alright, you have a deal.

"Thank you Fara, this means a lot to me." Jona says with a smile.

Jona reaches out his hand to affirm the deal. Fara looks at it cautiously at first. She doesn't want to make a deal with the dragon who put her mate in the hospital. But Fara knows that it's for the best. Eventually Fara accepts Jona's hand.

* * *

Cornerian hospital, three hours later

Fox is awakened by a knock on his door. He reluctantly opens his eyes and lets out a groan. "Unless it's Fara, please go away."

The door opens and a particularly beautiful fennec vixen walks into Fox's room. "Good thing it's me."

Fox smiles as his favorite vixen walks up and plants a kiss on his cheek. It's first time he's felt good since his fight with Jona. Then again, Fox is on so many pain killers that it might be an illusion. But despite the drugs Fox still notices something different about Fara as she sits down in the chair next to his bed.

"So Fox, how you feeling?"

"A little better. The doctors aid that I'm healing quicker than expected, thanks to working out and good dieting."

"Glad that I kept you on your diet once you retired. Too bad those self-defense classes didn't help."

Fox glares at Fara. "Babe there's no amount of classes in the world that could prepare me for fighting a Verian Guardian."

"You got a point there Fox. Though you should've just stayed away from Krystal. I told you she was bad news."

Fox shakes his head in disappointment. "Fara, Krystal is not a bad person, I am."

Fara looks at Fox with shock, anger, and confusion. Did he really just say that he is to blame for all of this? In her mind, Krystal is still at fault.

Fox pats Fara's arm. "Krystal is one of the sweetest person I've ever met. I just made the mistake of dating her when she wasn't the one. She gave me everything, her love, body, and practically her soul. And you know what I did? I practically spat in her face, I betrayed her. I deserved all of this."

Fox can swear he saw a fuse blow in Fara's mind. Hearing those words seem to have infuriated Fara beyond what Fox feels comfortable with. Before Fara can shout and cuss at him for saying such things Fox pats her cheek.

"Don't worry Fara, I've paid for my sin. I've moved on with my life and I'm ready to begin it with you."

Fara stares blankly at Fox. "Wait, are you saying that you're considering retirement?"

Fox grins. "Yes, I'm done being a mercenary. I just want a simple life."

"But Fox, what are you going to do?"

"Well, I've thought about it and I think that becoming an instructor at the academy might be a good option. I can always talk to Peppy."

Fara smiles, happy that Fox is making this major decision. Deep down she's always wanted the simple life, to retire with Fox and have a family. "I'll talk to my father first thing tomorrow, he'll secure it."

"Thank you Fara, this means a lot." Fox replies as he lies back down and closes his eyes. "I'll just be glad to have this whole incident behind us."

Fara rubs the back of her head, not sure if she should tell Fox what happened recently with Jona or not. Just as Fara puts the thought of her head Fox notices her tense movements and instantly becomes curious.

"Fara, what did you do?"

"Well long story short, after I visited you in the hospital the first time I was so angry that I did something stupid. I sent my top security guards to Jona a lesson. I ordered them to leave Krystal alone and just hurt Jona. Instead, Jona wiped all six of them."

Fox glares dagger at Fara. "Excuse me, how could you do something so stupid? I know you were pissed off at Jona but damn that was just wrong."

Fara lowers her head in shame. "I'm so sorry Fox. I know it was stupid. I already paid for my my mistake. I just hope you can forgive me."

Fox looks at Fara, already starting to tear up. He lightly strokes her cheeks. "I forgive you Fara. But what do you mean by you already paid for your sins?"

"Well a few hours ago, I was at my, I mean our house, when I heard someone knocking on the door. To my surprise I saw Jona standing there. Somehow we were able to talk peacefully and miraculously. We agreed to let bygones be bygones and leave each other alone."

Fox looks at Fara completely stunned. "Well I guess stranger things have happened. I'm just glad that this whole thing is behind us. Now that I think about it, there's only one more thing to do that'll make my new life ready."

"What is it Fox?"

Fox reaches into and pulls out a small black box. He opens it and Fara gasps. Inside is a beautiful golden ring with an emerald in the center.

"This ring belonged to my mom. I wanted to give it to the special woman when I thought it was time. I can't think of a better time to ask. Fara Maria Phoenix, will you marry me?"

* * *

The next morning

Krystal awakes with a yawn and a stretch. Sharing a bed with her Verian lover can be exhausting at times, even though Krystal especially enjoys it. The past few days have felt like a dream come true for Krystal. She's already almost completely forgotten about Fox.

Krystal rolls over expecting to find Jona lying next to her only to find his spot empty. This is highly unusual and shocks Krystal. Krystal usually wakes up to Jona already awake and lying next to her. Jona always though that she was beautiful when she's sleeping.

Krystal groans as she gets out of bed. She grabs her bra and thong lying and floor and puts them back on. Before stepping out of the bedroom Krystal grabs a bathrobe. She doesn't tie it as she walks out to find Jona.

Krystal walks downstairs with the robe open, so others can see her bra and thong, even though there's really no one else in the house, except for Jona. Krystal finds Jona standing in the living room looking out the window. It's her instinct to read someone's mind when she can sense distress, and with Jona's mind barrier finally broken, she can do that. Instead Krystal decides to try a more personal tactic.

Krystal walks up behind Jona and gently lays a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Jona, why are you so stressed out?

Jona turns around to see the love his life standing half naked in front of him. Jona's mind is so distracted that he hardly even notices.

"I've just been thinking about the future. Now that we finally have some peace between Fara and Fox we have an opportunity to begin a new life. I'm just a little worried."

Krystal looks at Jona a little confused. "What are you worried about Jona, you have me?"

Jona lowers his head. "I've just been thinking a lot about us. I mean, we're officially a couple now, where do we go from here? Obviously I'm going to have to quit being a bounty hunter."

"Why, I thought you loved being a bounty hunter?"

"Not really, I just needed the money to pay the bills. It's not exactly the most stable work environment." Jona replies. "Besides it's too dangerous. The last thing I want to do to you is die and leave you alone."

Krystal looks at Jona and nods in understanding. "It's ok Jona, I completely understand your reason for quiting. Honestly I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you. Jona are everything to me."

Krystal wraps her arms around Jona and pulls him into a quick kiss. Jona looks at Krystal and smiles. Never did either fox or dragon ever think that they could be happier. But yet here they are, together at last, and ready to begin their new lives together.

"So Jona, what are your plans now?"

"Well I thought about it a little. I think I'll take a position at the Cornerian Military Academy, assuming they'll take me. But you know how hard it is to become a teacher there."

"Actually it's not that hard for you." Krystal says with a smirk.

"What do you mean?' Jona asks a bit confused.

"Well I know General Peppy Hare very well. He is the Commandant at the Cornerian Flight Academy right now. He'll listen to me. I can get you a job easily."

Jona breams with excitement. He picks up Krystal in his arms and squeezes her tight. "Thank you so much Krystal."

Jona pick up Krystal and hugs her so tight that it feels like he's almost breaking her bones. But Krystal doesn't saying anything. She just enjoys the hugs. Krystal does her best to hide the tears rolling down her cheek but Jona doesn't. It's almost the first time that Jona has cried. But Jona doesn't want to hide it. Since the first time since the destruction of Verian that things are going well for Jona.

To be continued.

* * *

Finally, there is peace between Fara and Jona. The two couples are now able to begin their new lives. But what does the future hold for everyone?

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


	8. Epilogue

Sorry for the long delay. I know it's been a year since I've updated this story. I am very sorry for the delay. I got started writing other stories and forgot about this one.

And after this chapter there will be NO MORE CHAPTERS. So please stop asking and trolling me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Starfox. All rights go to Nintendo

Hope you enjoy the chapter and ending to Long Lost Love.

* * *

Epilogue

Corneria, 6 years later

Jona stares out the bay window looking out over Corneria. He's got the perfect view of the Cornerian mountain range. Krystal made him move up here a few years back. It's the perfect spot to be isolated. Plus, Krystal always loved living in the mountains, even on Cerinia.

From his window Jona can see clear to Corneria City, which is about thirty miles away. His house is located on top of a small cliff overlooking a valley. Jona enjoys waking up every morning to the view. He and Krystal have spent hours starring out the window.

"What are you looking at Jona?"

Jona can't take his eyes off of Krystal as she walks into the living room. Six years later and she is still just as beautiful as when they were married. If anything Krystal has gotten even more beautiful. Somehow she's been able to keep herself slim despite having a kid. Combine that with breast feeding Achilles and Jona can't keep his eyes off of her. But Jona is not just focused on Krystal's curves. There's a special glow to her that Jona loves looking at, which is a result of the large belly grown she's been experiencing.

"Just the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Jona says as he gently touches Krystal's belly feeling the life form growing inside her.

"Oh you're just saying that." Krystal blushes, even though she's heard it a thousand times.

"It is amazingly true. I never imagined I'd be this lucky. To have the most beautiful on the woman in the world as my wife, and have an amazing daughter."

"Don't forget this little boy you're feeling." Krystal replies rubbing Johnny's hands gently across her belly. "Though I could've gone without the jail time."

Jona rolls his eyes. He prefers to keep those memories in the past. Both Jona and Fox had to serve some jail time after their fight. Fox for starting the fight and Jona for beating the crap out of Fox. Both served a month's sentence. Though it was an easy sentence neither were happy being away from their mates.

"Well that was time that just made me wanting to be closer to you."

Jona wraps his arm around Krystal and pulls her in close on him. Krystal smiles as she lays her head on his shoulder. Jona smiles back as he wraps his hands around Krystal's belly, feeling the child. Krystal looks up at her husband and both lean in the kiss. Just as their lips are about to touch the doorbell rings.

"Oh crap, why do people have the worse timing?" Krystal says as she gets up.

"Don't worry babe I got this." Jona replies as he gets up and answers the door and smiles at the little Verian/Cerinian hybrid girl standing in front of him. "Hey there Veronica, what are you doing home so early? I thought that soccer practice wouldn't be over for another hour."

Veronica runs inside and nearly jumps into Jona's arms. "Hey daddy, practice got out early after some kid broke his leg."

"Oh that's terrible." Krystal gasps standing behind Jona. "Are they ok?"

"Michael's fine, he went the hospital immediately. The coach sent us home. I decided to come home and bring Marcus with me."

Jona looks at Veronica a little confused. "Who is Marcus? There's no one here."

Jona and Krystal look down and see no one behind Veronica. For a moment they think that Veronica has an imaginary friend.

"Oh Marcus is just shy." Veronica jumps down from Jona's arms and runs to a bush, pulling out small red fox kit out from his hiding spot. "This is Marcus."

Krystal steps forward and holds out her hand towards Marcus. "Hello there little guy, my name is Krystal."

"Hello there Krystal, you sure beautiful."

Krystal blushes. "Thank you little sweetie. How about you come inside?"

Marcus comes inside keeping an eye on Jona. Jona can tell that the little fox is afraid of him.

"It's ok little man, I am not a threat to you."

That doesn't help Marcus very much. In his mind Jona sees something familiar about Marcus. The boy reminds Jona of someone but Jona just can't figure out who.

"Aren't they just the cutest little things?" Krystal says watching Jona puzzled look.

Jona smirks as he watches Veronica and Marcus run around the house playing tag. Veronica is certainly faster than Marcus but Marcus is more agility, jumping over furniture like nothing. They remind Jona of himself when he was their age, playing with little Krystal, his only friend. Even though Jona was a prince he didn't have many friends. He's just glad his daughter has one close friend.

"Yes, reminds me of the good old days." Jona says as he wraps his arms around Krystal and pulls her close. "By the way, does Marcus remind you of someone?"

Krystal shrugs her shoulders. "A little, he kind of looks like a hybrid fox."

"What do you mean Krystal?"

"Well he has the thick fur typical of a red fox but it's a little shorter than most. His ears are much longer, like that a fennec fox's. From the look of his he could be a mix between a red fox and fennec fox."

Jona and Krystal quickly look at each other in fear when they realize what Krystal just said. It didn't take them long to put two and two together.

"Uh Marcus, you mind telling us who your parents are?"

"Sure, their Fox and Fara McCloud."

Krystal's gasps and Jona's jaw drops. To Jona it feels like his heart stops for a moment when he realizes his daughter is best friends with son of the man who broke his wife's heart.

Krystal leans in close to Jona. "Are you going to be ok? You are watching our daughter play with Marcus McCloud, after all."

But Jona is aware that Marcus is not Fox. Marcus is his own man. Then Jona looks at Marcus and Veronica playing together. It's the cutest thing Jona has ever seen.

"I don't know. They sure do look happy together. I'd hate to break it up."

Krystal takes Jona's hand in hers. "I'm glad you see it that way. Let's just see where this goes. And if they get married some day we'll be happy for them."

Jona glares daggers at Krystal. "Don't even joke about that Krystal. That is not funny."

"The look on your face was funny enough for me."

Jona shakes his head while looking at Marcus and Veronica wrestling on the floor in front of them. "Whatever happens I'll support them."

The end.

* * *

Finally the story is over. Sorry for the long delay. I hope you can forgive me for that.

Please leave a review. I honestly want to know what you think of the story and how I can improve it.

Hope that you enjoying the story so far. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible.

This is John Storm signing off. Star Frosty ya'll.


End file.
